How We Started
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: Just a lil' story me and my friends wrote. It's the story of BB and Raven through Raven's POV. Rated T for mild author language. Oneshot. RaexBB please R&R!


Me: Hey everyone! I decided to bring my writing group, The Moon Writers, into a story! I'm stuck in Arizona for a month so they've been emailing me stories galore to post!

Ace: I don't think your stories count as "storied galore", Vi…

Bella: Let her have her fun…

Damian: You're only saying that because while she's gone you're in charge, Bells…

Eliana: So? Bella's waaayyy responsible! She deserves to be in charge! Unlike you, stupid Damian!

Bella: Thank you, Ellie!

Derek: Ellie, dear, you're only saying that because your cousin took the last cookie and you're holding a grudge…

Ellie: SO?! He stole that last cookie that _I_ called dibs on!

Me: Well before my group starts a mutiny, or a war, let me jump into the story!

Ace: Vi and I co-wrote this one and we call it "How We Started".

Me: It's a Raven Beast Boy fic, and it's very much how Derek and Ellie's love story went… So w/out further hostilities! I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did, I would be rich and happier. And I give credit to Ace for helping me write this.

Ellie: He stole it and I'm never gonna' forgive him! (runs out crying)

Derek: I'll go talk to her…

Me: Start story!

**How We Started:**

It started with a hug. After all that had happened to me, he was just _there_! After all my heart break from that evil dragon, Beast Boy was medicine to my wounded heart It felt right to hug him, hold him close and make him mine; even if only for a small moment in time… If Cyborg hadn't thrown the Stank-Ball, I would have held onto him forever…

The hug lead to a nickname… He didn't care how much I yelled at him for calling me "Rae" he kept calling me it. After awhile, the name stuck and everyone started calling me by that horrid, but beloved nickname. I had to love the name because it was a part of who he was. It was something that related to BB… And I loved everything about him.

The nickname crashed down to our morning time. One morning, he was just there; sitting at the table of the common room, pot of tea ready for me, and sipping his coffee. At first I was hurt, and mad that he had invaded my time; the mornings were my domain; my time alone and he had invaded. Soon, though, I realized I couldn't be mad st him because I already loved him so much…

Our morning times led to talking. He started, holding the conversation pretty much by himself, only letting me get a few words in. Soon, though, I found my voice and started talking with him. We learned how much we had really missed in the years we had fought together. Mornings became _our_ time; the only time he saw the real me, and I could show some of my love… His words sent shivers down my back and comforted me; they held me up when I was down, wrapped around me when I was asleep at night; and made me fall even more helplessly in love…

He says that it ended with a kiss. One morning I slipped; I passed that line we had made so faintly in the dirt of our friendship. I had said those three, dirty words that were so true, and could ruin me forever… He just smiled, and said,

"I know that Rae… I love you too…"

Then he pulled me into a hug, just like the one that had started this all, and kissed me. It was a short and gentle kiss, but all the words we hadn't said over the years, and all our pent-up passion was put into it. He says that's what ended the story.

I disagree. You see, that kiss wasn't an end, so it couldn't have ended with a kiss. That kiss was a beginning; the beginning of my life with Beast Boy, Garfield Logan. My life began that day because I finally had everything I'd ever wanted; him.

**Fin**

Me: I thought this one was sooo sweet! Ace and I worked way hard and I hope everyone enjoys it!

Ace: Well I only spell checked it, Vi. You should take most of the credit…

Me: But it was your idea to turn Der-Bear and Ellie's story into a BBxRae story…

Bella: Yes, yes, you're both brilliant! Now lets move on before the mushy gushy couple crap starts!

Damian: You're such a killjoy, Bella-Bear…

Bella: Whatever, R&R readers! I love Ace and Vi but I prefer anime and fictional romance!

Eliana: Damian I'm sorry for getting angry… I forgive you for stealing my cookie.

Derek: Now see that wasn't so-

Damian: I didn't steal your damned cookie!

Ellie: Did too!

Damian: Did not!

Derek: (sighs as the two cousins bicker in the background) Please R&R to keep me sane?


End file.
